vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Maggie Blount
Margaret "Maggie" Blount '''is the daughter of Charles Blount and Jane Blount and the half sister of Joshua Blount, she is also the stepdaughter of Ida Blount. She is a 18-year-old girl who transfers schools from Eagle River, Michigan to Mystic Falls, Virgina to live with her father and his new wife and to her half-brother. She became a few monath after her arrival a vampire. During her childhood she has moved more than three times. She is best friends with Elijah Mikaelson and Kate Holloway. She was best friend with Nelson too until his death. Maggie has also a romantic relationship with, Luca Hastings. Maggie started a romantic relationship with Kate's older brother, Riley Holloway, which ended after his death. Maggie has been killed three times, at the first time, she was killed by an accident. While she was running the down stairs and sliped down. During the lintel she broke her neck and died. She was later revived by Kate, who is a witch and has connections to dead witches with the power to bring her back. The second time, she has been shot by her brother Joshua Blount. Her death was more an accident because her brother thought that she was a werewolf. She was later revived again by Kate Holloway. The thrid time, she died while drinking vampire blood. She also attends Mystic Falls High School, where she was a cheerleader and an honor student. Maggie wants to become a great psychologist. '''Maggie is a member of the Blount Family. Pre - History Margaret Blount was born on November 22, 1991 to Charles and Jane Blount and she grew up in a God-fearing middle-class family in Eagle River, Michigan. Her parents were devout Christians who stressed strict studies, good grades and faith in Jesus. Her father beat her with his belt for the smallest error in her chores or bad grades. Her mother was either too oblivious to notice or simply ignored the unpleasantness. Her family life was very repressed. Every privilege was earned through chores and/or studies. She was not allowed a cell phone or a computer. She was only allowed to listen to Christian music, and her clothes were plain, old-fashioned hand-me-downs, particularly knee-length dresses. She was taught to act and sit like a proper lady, and was forced to take up the clarinet. However at the age of twelve, her parents divorced. Jane took Maggie with her to Eastport, Mainto live with her difficult grandmother, before moving to Maryland after her mother got her education degree and landed a job as a kindergarten teacher at a local school. When Maggie was fourteen years old, they moved to Paterson, New Jersey. During most of her childhood, she would visit her father in Mystic Falls, Virgina for a month every summer. However, being a 18 year old girl, Maggie was not completely blind to popular culture. Maggie listened to different genres of music at school and talked with her friends about the latest events. One afternoon, after her friends suggested sneaking out to a classmate's party, Maggie readily agreed. It was her first time doing something so disobedient and she knew she'd pay dearly if caught. She never imagined she would pay for her night of fun with her mortal life. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= Personality Human/Vampire A highly intellectual young woman, Maggie a scholarly, literary, and cultured woman. Maggie possesses a very kind personality, treating others like her closest friends and even teasing them with smart remarks. She is described as being very intelligent and a kind and gentle person. She is descripted as graceful, and dignified, Maggie also exhibits arrogance and vanity. She takes great pride in both her physical appearance and abilities. Her narcissism sometimes puts her at a disadvantage as she refuses to unleash her full might until late in a battle. In her battles and casual conversations alike, she likes to use her wit and sarcasm to throw jibes at enemies and even, occasionally, her allies. Maggie has a sarcastic sense of humor, especially when she is in good mood. According to her father, Maggie is very brave, able to block painful thoughts and memories, and tends to come face-to-face with life-threatening danger head-on, even though she can get scared later. Maggie has learned to take care of hersel over the years and being naturally responsible, she had developed into a very mature person, especially for her age. Because she lacks any skill in anything noticeable, she mostly prefers to spend her free time reading, especially classics, and listening to music. She mostly prefers to keep her thoughts and feelings to herself and hates when someone tries to understand her. She is also known to be incredibly stubborn. She is also said to possess good acting skills. It is also mentioned that Maggie has a habit of biting her finger nails. It is also mentioned that she likes cold and wet climates, even snow. Attitude towards humans As a new vampire, Maggie tends to remains loyal towards humans, despite her blood lust. Unlike Damon and Caroline, Maggie avoids drinking blood from blood bags. Though she feeds on human blood, Maggie does respect human life to a degree. She's generally gentle, caring, considerate and tender with humans. She doesn't seem to often compel humans or other vampires for information when needed, only when they lie to her once. Maggie does feed on live humans and she does kill, torture and manipulate others to get what she wants, mainly to protect herself. Physical appearance "The girl was also a vampire: Blount's young daughter, Margaret…the girl no older than me, very pretty, with a doe’s soft eyes and a mane of wavy red hair that fell about her shoulders in lazy ringlets. Her smile was shy and sweet." —Description Maggie is descripted as a young woman of an extraordinary beauty and her hair is descripted as being "kissed by fire". She has wavy red hair that falls to the mid of her back and she stands at an height of 5'3" to 5'4" and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. She possesses a smooth pale skin. Her eyes were descriped to be large and round, with slightly higher brow and a gentle and warm term in them. Her she has blue shade eye. Her voice is described as silky and her smile is stunning. In terms of fashion sense,while Maggie was still human, she was much more casual and like the "girl next door" and doesn't wear a lot of make-up or favor fashionable clothing. Maggie favors wearing blue jeans with T-shirts of various colors and normal shoes. After Maggie is a newly turned vampire, Maggie is currently wearing a small lapis lazuli daylight necklace, made by an unknown Witch and given to her by Elijah, in order to protect her from the sunlight. Relationships Luca Hastings : Main article: Maggie and Luca Joshua Blount : Main article: Maggie and Joshua '' Kate Holloway : ''Main article: Kate and Maggie '' Other Relationships *Elijah and Maggie (Friends/Mentor) *Maggie and Charles (Father and Daughter) *Maggie and Jane (Mother and Daughter) *Maggie and Nelson (Best Friends) Power and abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short instances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control''' - Like all vampires, Maggie has the ability to switch off her humanity. The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and can Maggie using emotional controlturn on and off emotions and humanity. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality ' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a Werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Fangs' - Vampires can grow fangs which they use to feed, they might come out when a vampire is close to blood or angerd. *'Super Durability' - Vampires can take a great amount of damage. *'Lapis Lazuli' - She possesses a Lapis Lazuli necklace that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed. Weaknesses *'Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight: '''Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation: The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation: '''Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Vampire bloodline: Vampires who were turned by an original who turned others will die if the original is staked by the white oak stake. Name Meaning *Maggie is a girl's name is pronounced MAG-ee. It is of English origin. Short form of Margaret (Greek) and means "pearl". *The name Maggie is a Scottish baby name. In Scottish the meaning of the name Maggie is: Child of light. *Saint Margaret, the patron of expectant mothers, was martyred at Antioch in the 4th century. Later legends told of her escape from a dragon, with which she was often depicted in medieval art. The saint was popular during the Middle Ages, and her name has been widely used in the Christian world. *Blount (or Blunt) is a common surname of English derivation, meaning "blonde, fair" (Old French blund), or dull (Middle English blunt, blont). Travia *Maggie has been possessed by her mother more than three times. *Maggie is the first vampire, how has been possessed by a human. *Her car is a white Mazda 2. *Maggie's house number is 2609. Gallery Tumblr l4tft978CH1qaufopo1 500.jpg TrueBlood-Jessica finale.jpg Trueblood jessica ep4-400x600 53281212.jpg Trueblood10 34.jpg Tessparker.jpg JessicaTB2.jpg JessicaSeason6 Crop.jpg Jessica-hamby-and-chaser-la-t-rex-metal-guru-muscle-tee-gallery.jpg Bscap0002.png deborah-ann-deborah-ann-woll-jessica-hamby-true-blood-Favim.com-183078.jpg Do-Bad-Things-jessica-hamby-13807963-1024-768.jpg jessicared412-2112381847966844601.jpg Category:Female Category:Vampire Category:Undead Category:Supernaturals Category:Blount Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox Category:Antagonists Category:Unattended Pages Category:Main Characters Category:Characters